hadiah
by nanas manis
Summary: sesungguhnya, kami semua sayang kepadamu. (dedicated to hiirei)


Sinar hangat matahari masuk melalui ventilasi jendela, mengenai wajah polos Ichimatsu hingga membangunkannya. Dia bangkit, duduk sebentar di _futon_ sembari mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan. Tidak ada siapa-siapa, bahkan Osomatsu— kakak tertuanya itu yang terkadang suka ngebo, menghilang. Tumben sekali, memangnya ada suatu hal terjadi?

* * *

 **Semua karakter milik: Akatsuka Fujio**

 ** _Dedicated to_ Hiirei. Fic dedikasi, karena saya suka sekali dengan fanfik Osomatsu-san miliknya. Terima kasih telah meramaikan _fandom_ ini. Suka senyum-senyum tiap kali baca ficnya. Maaf tiba-tiba.**

 **Tasha hanya mengadopsinya menjadi sebuah _fan fiction._**

 _ **Feel free to review, follow, and fav!**_

 ** _Warning: No BLmatsu!_ Cuma cinta sebatas saudara, _OOC's_ (banget mungkin), Gaje, EBI-nya ngaco!, Typo?**

* * *

Sambil mengucek-ngucek mata, Ichi beranjak dari duduk lalu pergi mendekati lemari kayu yang di sisi kirinya tergantung sebuah kalender. Seketika ia menggembungkan pipinya. Sebal. Sebal sekali; tatkala manik hitamnya menatap lingkaran merah, yang mengelilingi sebuah tanggal spesial— tapi baginya itu tidak spesial sama sekali, sih.

Ternyata hari ini, merupakan hari istimewa bagi manusia yang memiliki orang terkasih. Apa lagi kalau bukan _valentine day?_ Ah, tapi ini bakal jadi hari menyebalkan untuk Ichimatsu. Tangan kanannya merogoh saku celana di bagian kiri, begitu dikeluarkan, hanya ada bungkus permen juga tali bekas gulungan milik kucingnya. Kontan ia menghela napas, lalu melempar benda tadi ke sembarang tempat.

 _Cuma buang-buang duit saja,_ ujarnya dalam hati kemudian jalan ke luar kamar. Ah, sebelumnya ia ingin membelikan saudara laki-laki keduanya tersebut sepotong kue. Namun ketika melihat isi kantung celana begitu melarat, langsung urung niatnya. _Tapi buat apa bersusah-susah? Aku tidak begitu sayang pada Karamatsu-_ niisan, katanya lagi dalam hati.

Tetapi bohong.

Mulai tiga hari lalu; sejak Todomatsu melingkari tanggal empat belas saat mereka bersiap-siap tidur, ia buru-buru mengingatnya. Dia sudah memilih target, siapa yang akan menerima hadiah sebagai tanda cintanya. Sampai-sampai, skenario bagaimana ia memberi hadiah serta reaksi kakak birunya terbentuk di ingatan.

Pokoknya, Ichimatsu sungguh-sungguh pengin jujur pada perasaan. Jujur jika dia perduli.

Tidak mau berdusta lagi ...

... terlebih kepada Karamatsu.

Kakinya terhenti di ruang keluarga. Di sana, semua suadara juga ibu-ayahnya berkumpul. Mereka nampak bahagia, saling berkelakar, dan yang paling menonjol— masing-masing tangan memegang satu kado kecil. Osomatsu terlihat genit dengan Choromatsu, menggoda dan menaik-turunkan alis sambil berbicara tentang hadiah. Sementara Jyuushimatsu, tengah semangat mengayunkan tongkat _baseball_ ke arah sebuah benda berbentuk keledai— atau kancil, mungkin, pemberian dari Todomatsu. Ah, Ichi ingat, itu adalah _pinata._ Biasa ada di berbagai acara ulang tahun, berisi macam-macam permen dan manisan kecil.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, sekarang ...

... ia sedikit mulai merasa iri.

Kenapa?

Karena merasa tidak diperdulikan?

Mungkin akibat dia tak bergaul. _Sok menutup diri._

Ichimatsu menghela napas, kemudian berdiam diri di tempat biasanya— di ujung sudut ruangan. Sendirian, tanpa didampingi seorang pun. Kadang ia suka jengkel, bahwa saudaranya suka tak acuh kepada orang lain. Dia meringis kala mengingat peristiwa Karamatsu tidak diperdulikan ketika diculik oleh Chibita. Sialnya, dia sendiri ikut andil dalam melempari benda-benda keras hingga ia babak belur.

"Ichimatsu."

"Eh?"

Yang dipanggil buru-buru menoleh ke kiri, asal suara tadi. Malunya ...

... Ichi enggak menyadari, jika Kara sedari tadi duduk di sampingnya; memperhatikan. Mungkin terlalu asyik menutup mata, menikmati kesendirian, dan berbicara bersama dirinya sendiri.

"Iri?"

Tiba-tiba pengguna jaket kulit menyakitkan itu, meluncurkan kalimat tak terduga bagi si pecinta kucing. "Apa ... maksudmu?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Maksud?" Karamatsu menaikkan salah satu alis. "Ah iya, perasaan irimu terpancar melalui hati dan jiwamu. Aku ingin bicara dari hati ke hati denganmu," jawabnya penuh binaran manik mata serta suara sok puitis.

"—Aku ... tidak mengerti."

Kini, selain saudara kedua, anggota keluarga yang lain mulai memperhatikan Ichimatsu. Entah, semacam perasaan gugup atau bisa apa saja— merangsek masuk. Ia tak terbiasa jadi pusat perhatian.

Karamatsu tersenyum, "Aku beli hadiah, Dik."

"U-untuk?"

"Anak laki-laki, yang selalu menolak kusentuh hati terdalamnya."

Mata Ichimatsu kontan melebar ...

... sinyal terharu.

Lalu tetiba saja saudaranya yang lain mendekati, kemudian duduk berjajar dengan Karamatsu. Mereka masing-masing mengulurkan tangan dengan satu buah benda juga makanan bervariasi. Netra Ichi berkaca-kaca, kala mendapati Jyuushimatsu memberinya daun alang-alang. Sederhana memang ...

... namun tanaman itu berharga baginya, karena sering dipakai main dengan kucing.

 _Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa kalian—_

"Berhenti untuk selalu bermonolog, _Nii-san,_ " Todomatsu menginstrupsi. "Tolong jujur, maka kami juga akan jujur padamu."

Karamatsu tanpa diduga memutar tubuh dan memeluk Ichimatsu. "Kami itu sebenarnya, sayang kepadamu, Dik."

Sial.

Ichimatsu akhirnya pasrah akan ego perasaan _mellow_ -nya. Dirinya menjadi tambah rewel hingga menangis, waktu membuka hadiah dari kakak tersayangnya itu.

Sebuah boneka ...

... boneka kucing yang manis.

— _Valentine_ sesungguhnya tidak terlalu buruk baginya.

* * *

 **Hai-hai!**

 **Setelah dipikir-pikir, aku ingin menyumbang _fiction_ untuk _fandom_ ini ...! *tebarbunga***

 **Setelah bingung mau _pair_ dan idenya apa, lalu aku nekat nulis fic ini ketika bimbel persiapan ujian di mapel Fisika /slap/ jadi, maaf kalau abal-abal banget, ini aja heran kok, aku nulis begini.**

 **Tapi jujur, Ichimatsu itu butuh lebih banyak keberanian buat jujur, dan kepedulian lebih dari saudaranya. Tiap _re-watch episode_ khusus tentang dia, aku selalu gemes.**

 **Btw, ada omake di bawah :)**

* * *

"Aku kagum Karamatsu- _niisan_ bisa bikin Ichimatsu luluh," Choromatsu berujar seraya memasukkan keripik kentang ke dalam mulut. Keripik kentang itu pemberian Oso.

"Heh," Yang dituju cuman tersenyum sok keren. " _No plan ...!_ " Lanjutnya, dengan gaya menyakitkan mata.

Osomatsu baru datang dari kamar, lalu ikut duduk di samping Choro, mengelilingi meja bundar di ruang keluarga, "Heeh? Jadi tadi cuman akal-akalan saja? Tiba-tiba meminta kami memberikan Ichi hadiah?"

Yang ditanya cuma menggelengkan kepala, "Untuk itu tidak, kok. Tetapi ... aku merasa bahwa ia ingin memberi aku hadiah, tapi enggak bisa. Maka aku mau beri dia kasih sayang. Kau tahu, kasih sayang keluarga?"

"Tumben peka," celetuk Todomatsu.

"Ahaha, peka-peka ...!" Jyuushi hanya mengulangi perkataan Todo. Sepertinya enggak ngerti?

Karamatsu tersenyum, " _Brother,_ aku ini memang peka. Bisa merasakan hati-hati kalian yang sedang lara."

"Iyuuh, _ittai-ittai!_ "

Sementara mereka sedang berbincang ria, Ichimatsu bersembunyi di balik dinding tempat mereka berkumpul. Duh, mana mungkin jika diomong begitu oleh kakak biru tidak baper? Tanpa sadar, Ichimatsu melorot ke bawah, wajahnya merah, lalu berusaha menutup muka dengan boneka kucing dari Kara.

 _Aku tidak biasa diginiin ...!_


End file.
